User blog:Gleekfan101/No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky - PROMO AD
Here is the promo ad for the upcoming episode, No Matter How Hard You Try, I'll Always Belong In The Sky. PROMO “Down on the West Coast, they got a saying. If you’re not drinking, then you’re not playing. But you’ve got the music. You’ve got the music in you, don’t you?” The words escaped her mouth so easily, yet their sounds left a smooth, raspy whisper. _______________________________________________________________________________________“It’s great to have you back!” June jumped out of her seat to give her friend a hug. ______________________________________________________________________________________ “Basically, what I’m trying to say is that if we don’t make it past Sectionals, the club’s over.... which is why everyone must pull their weight this year. No more being late to rehearsals, no more excuses about being tired from dance routines or having a cold, and no more wasting time or arguing with me.” He looked Laura straight in the eye when mentioning the last one. ______________________________________________________________________________________ “Where a-am I?” Eyes from above peered down on the girl, sighs of relief breaking free from their mouths. “You’re in hospital,” one of the men said, a smile forming on his face. “Well, that’s nothing to smile about!” the girl snapped, with an obvious hint of annoyance. “Wh-what the heck is going on right now? _______________________________________________________________________________________ "...you’re going to love my plan.” “I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Daisy said. “What is it?” “You’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?” Sugar clapped her hands in excitement. Her plan was brilliant. _______________________________________________________________________________________ “Lighten up, Harmony,” Lewis stopped walking to talk. “I know your boyfriend’s gone, but that’s no reason to act so depressed all the time. Please, I feel sad looking at you…" ______________________________________________________________________________________ Winter inhaled a deep breath, making an effort to prevent her emotions from getting the better of her. It was impossible, it seemed. The negative moments and stresses her mother had inserted into her life were simply all too much to keep inside. _____________________________________________________________________________________ “I don’t care!” the teacher bellowed back, frightening the poor girls, coercing them into complete silence. “Do you think I signed up at this school to spend all day talking to pathetic latecomers like you? Hell no! You girls are lucky you’re still on the team, especially you... Miss Callaway.” _______________________________________________________________________________________ Laura’s face began to redden with rage. “Leave us alone, you bitch!” she screamed, lifting her arm and tensing her hand into a ball. Sugar and Daisy shivered nervously at what was possibly about to unfold. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Nobody on the stage seemed take notice of the poor girl at the back of the building, who could have been dead on the ground. _____________________________________________________________________________________ She repeated the chorus one last time as she shifted across the floor, “I can see my baby swinging. His Parliament’s on fire and his hands are up. On the balcony and I’m singing: ooh baby, ooh baby, I’m in love. I can see my sweet boy swaying. He’s crazy y Cubano como yo my love. On the balcony and I’m saying: move baby, move baby, I’m in love. I’m in love. I’m in love.” Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs